


blue

by greatwonfidence



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Praise Kink, his vagina is blue because alien okay leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Julian presses a kiss to DD's now-bare thigh and looks up at him for any sign of unwillingness, any hint of a changed mind. But DD watches him with lust-filled, hooded eyes, breathing already off-beat just from the delicate touch; and if that isn't the hottest thing Julian has ever seen, he isn't sure what is.DD feels self-conscious and Julian cheers him up.





	blue

Julian enters the living room to see DD laying on the couch, wearing one of Julian’s zip-ups, baggy on his thin upper frame, and a pair of blue boxers. His eyes were closed, but upon hearing the shuffle of feet on the carpet he opens one and turns his head to make sure it’s only his boyfriend behind him and not an intruder.

“Hey,” DD mumbles, turning back over and nuzzling his head into the couch pillow again. Julian’s a little concerned and takes a seat on the other end of the couch, forcing DD to move his feet back.

“Hi. You okay?” he asks. DD’s eyebrows furrow, but he doesn’t move.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you’re laying down at six o’clock, and you’re not even looking at me.” Julian knows him too well. “What’s the matter?” DD doesn’t answer, just pulls his knees up closer to his chest and tries to will him to give up. “Di-“

“I’m just having a bad body day, alright?” DD says, quietly. “I don’t know. Matt’s been talking about working out and I’m proud of him and all, but I’m sort of jealous that he can just… improve his body. I can’t fix my ugly proportions.”

“Your proportions aren’t-“

“No, Julian, they are. I’ve got these stupid thick thighs,” he lifts one leg and gestures angrily to it, “but then you can also see my ribcage? And my arms… It's bullshit. I’m shaped so weird, I don’t- I don't look _normal."_

"Stop it." Julian takes his wrists and pulls him up into a seated position, ignoring the eye roll. “Come on. Listen."

"Julian, you don't have to-"

He's cut off by lips meeting his own, soft and gentle. He melts into his boyfriend's touch, bringing his hands up to caress his boyfriend’s face and deepen the kiss. 

“Your body is perfect,” Julian says against his lips, voice low and sultry. DD mumbles something, a quiet noise of disapproval. “What was that?”

“Just a general upset sound,” DD says with a pitiful half-laugh.

“I can make you feel better,” Julian says. “I’ll show you how much I love your body, if you’ll let me.”

There’s a beat of silence where DD considers. Julian’s about to back off and tell him forget about it, he’s sorry, they can just cuddle, but then DD nods and pulls him back into a kiss, rougher now. He happily obliges, running his hands down DD’s hips and going under the sweatshirt to feel the smooth skin of his torso. He detaches from his face and peppers his neck with kisses, trailing downward, guiding DD to lie down on his back. Julian kneels between his boyfriend’s legs, leaning above him. He stops when he gets to the skin above the collarbone, nothing else left uncovered, and lightly touches the sweatshirt zipper, asking for permission. DD shakes his head.

“I wanna keep it on.” A firm answer. Julian thinks back to when he’d apologize for asking for _anything_ during sex. He’s proud of how comfortable he is now.

“No problem, baby.”

Julian moves downward still, has to shuffle his calves back to sit comfortably once he reaches DD’s hips. He silently asks again, this time with his hands on the brim of the cute blue boxers that he’s pretty sure he bought him for Christmas. DD nods, unable to keep the small smile of excitement off of his face. Julian grins back and pulls the underwear down and (with a bit of cooperative shifting) off. His hands glide along the pale skin of his legs, fingernails dragging tauntingly as the two settle into a good position.

Julian presses a kiss to DD's now-bare thigh and looks up at him for any sign of unwillingness, any hint of a changed mind. But DD watches him with lust-filled, hooded eyes, breathing already off-beat just from the delicate touch; and if that isn't the hottest thing Julian has ever seen, he isn't sure what is. He adjusts his hold on DD's thighs and leans in a bit further, exhales lightly over his pussy. 

"You're so cute, especially like this," Julian mumbles. "I'm honestly shocked you don't like your body. You're so handsome.”

"Stop it," DD says, but if his blush and the subtle lift of his hips is anything to go by, he doesn't want him to stop. He huffs out a breath. "Come on, Julian, don't make me beg for it."

"But that's the fun part," Julian snickers. He nuzzles his face into the soft skin and kisses the boy's pale thighs again, over and over, trailing steadily towards the wet heat awaiting him. The closer he gets, the more insistent the quiet noises DD lets out are. Julian flattens his tongue to lick a long line up DD's slit and revels in the low gasp he's rewarded with.

"F-fuck," he stutters, hands clutching the couch cushion, "quit t-teasing me, Julian."

Julian grins. "I'm warming you up, baby. And don't be afraid to get a little rough." He takes hold of one of DD's nervous hands and places it on his head, long fingers automatically entangling themselves in thick hair. "Enjoy yourself, okay? You deserve this."

And with that, his head dips back down. He uses two fingers to part DD's lips, revealing the beautiful blue folds within, fluid making them shine ever so slightly. Julian laps at them, closes his lips around one part and sucks. DD's breath hitches and his leg jerks, knocking into the side of Julian's head. Julian's only reaction is to grip that thigh and continue licking at the labia. His tongue weaves between folds and DD moans in pleasure. 

_“Shit.”_ Julian lifts his head and would’ve made eye contact if DD’s weren’t closed.

“You taste _really_ good, you know.”

“Mmm.”

He wants to open his mouth and say something else, have anything besides needy little noises come out, but here Julian is with his goddamn talented mouth and now he can’t think straight. Julian stops to suck at the labia, drawing the sweetest sounds from his boyfriend, before slowly pushing his tongue inside, exploring the wet heat. DD tugs at his hair, pulling a groan from him. It’s a lot, all at once. The muscle swivels around inside him, penetrating shallowly, but it’s enough for what they’re doing.

“I love your pretty little pussy. I love how wet and open and _hot_ you are for me,” Julian says breathlessly before diving back in.

DD bucks his hips, mouth falling open as a long moan spills from his lips. "Julian, I'm gonna cum if you don't stop."

His boyfriend looks up again, a smug look on his face. “Look how cute you are, getting off on me complimenting you. You sound so desperate like this.”

"I m-mean it," he warns, weakly. Julian ignores him and continues his ministrations, licking around the labia in patterns. He slides a thumb up to play with DD's clit, and that nudges him off the edge. His orgasm hits him fast and hard, takes his breath away; his vision's white and his head tips back as he lays there panting, hips jerking. His thighs clamp onto either side of Julian’s head, but he doesn’t relent. He clutches DD’s thighs and laps up his release until DD’s grip on his hair is tightening and he’s trying to pull him away from his pussy, a clear sign of overstimulation. Julian stops then, just massages his hips and smiles, watching his boyfriend catch his breath. When he sits up and opens his eyes, focusing quickly on the translucent blue fluid on Julian’s face, he breaks into a grin.

“You’ve, uh,” he stammers a little, trying hard to hold a straight face, “you’ve got…cum. All over your mouth.” Julian shrugs and licks at it.

“S’fine. You taste like blueberries.” He grins and DD laughs, laying back down and clutching his stomach. “What?! It’s _good!”_

He only laughs harder.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay also it's 6:30 am bye


End file.
